School life from the perspective of a fish
by Little Tsuna
Summary: Tsuna is trying his best in school, but it's hard when he get stalked by a pineapple Who claims to be his boyfriend  every now and then and when teachers throws board eraser on him everytime he gets sleepy. Will he survive?  May contain a little 6927.


**Hii, Little Tsuna here!**  
**First of all, this is my very first Fanfic! If I may call it that..**  
**This is CRACK all through, it's just for fun. My friend gave me this beautiful idea under a swedish class( I happened to ask him out for the answers on the essay we were working with, he said "OTL, I got this beautiful picture in my head of Tsuna asking Spanner for all the answers in school!") **  
**My english is really bad, so I'm really, really sorry! **

**Just so you are prepered, all characters suffer from the OOC disease!**  
_(Lol, I like Tsuna more this way!) _

**Chapter.1 **

* * *

Tsuna sighed loud; he didn't understand a shit of what was written in the book. To him it was all gibberish, and why on earth did he have to know this? Math, it was useless. If he wanted to be a professor or a genius he wouldn't be here anyway!  
His head fell down on the desk and he looked over to his friend Spanner, he was smart, maybe he could ask him for help… Another sighed passed by his lips and felt how his eyelids got heavier and heavier. He thought he would be able to start sleeping when a board eraser hit him in the head; big, brown eyes stared up towards the black board.  
A man dressed in a black suit with and a black fedora hat that had a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone, stared at him with his black eyes. A chill ran through his spinal.  
"Dame-Tsuna" he said with a voice that could get anyone to flee, even the biggest lion, or maybe it was just him. "Are you sleeping at _my_ class?" The brown-haired boy swallowed and tried to get up with a good excuse but failed.  
"N-No, Reborn-Sensei" he answered with a low voice and struck down his eyes to the math book. Defeated.

After the lesson Spanner and Tsuna made their way out from the classroom together, Tsuna looked depressed after Reborn-sensei gave him ten more sides of homework to do than the rest of the class, just because he _almost _fell asleep under his command. Tsuna thought of Reborn-sensei as a demon, or some kind of rebel. Why on _earth_ had Reborn-sensei chosen to work as a teacher?  
"Are you allright?" Tsuna looked over to Spanner with a gloomy look.  
"No, actually I'm not" he answered his friend; He knew that Spanner would understand why, so he didn't bother to make the answer longer than that.  
Spanner was smart, indeed. But he had that, casual style. He was that guy you would find in a workshop, for cars or maybe computers. The only grade Spanner could fail in was likely P.E.

Spanner opened his mouth to say something to comfort Tsuna, but he was interrupted by an arm that dragged his friend away from him.  
The shorter boy sighed, and glared back, knowing who was behind this kidnapping. He was on his way to tell the person to let him go, but a kiss on his neck made him speechless.  
"Kufufu~ Hello there little toy" a voice whispered in his ear. Tsuna froze and didn't know what to do, hit said person? Scream?  
He started to struggle.  
"Let me go, Mukuro-san!" he said with an upset voice, this man, boy, whatever… Was a perverted, sadistic idiot. And he had a hairstyle that resembled a pineapple…  
"Why would I?" Mukuro asked him with a sadistic smirk placed on his lips, starting to work one of his hands down the brunettes body, and touch some place that Tsuna most likely wanted to have for himself. "You are mine, remember?"  
Tsuna blushed and got loose from the other persons grip and took a big step back.  
"Like hell I am!" he said, more upset then before.  
Spanner walked over to them, he didn't seem to be surprised or anything; this wasn't strange at all, because these two actually had a relationship, but it was very one sided, since Mukuro claimed Tsuna to be his, and Tsuna claimed that he didn't belong to anyone. Spanner on the other hand, were onehundred percent sure that it **actually **was twosided, Tsuna just denied everything.  
"Guys" he said with a sigh, this couple could argue all day long (or at least until school ended) if he didn't stop them. "We're going to be late to the next class"  
Tsuna glared, his day was ruined, and he was going to blame it _all_ on Mukuro-san.  
"My my, how come my little toy is so recalcitrant?"  
Spanner gave him a look which said: isn't he always recalcitrant?

Tsuna twitched, he hated this pineapple. "I'm not going to tell you, why would I? You shouldn't even bother" he hissed and started to walk away from both of them.  
Why couldn't that stupid, icky pineapple just leave him alone?  
Poor Spanner was left with the sadistic pineapple, and an awkward silence; Mukuro just stood there with a confused look, watching the brunette walk away and Spanner with his typical "Oh, not again" face.

* * *

**Short chapter is short D:**

Thanks to my friends who checked the spelling and other stuff, you know who you are. 

**AND: I'm waaay too innocent for writing as Mukuro-san..**


End file.
